Wither
by GrimGrave
Summary: Perhaps Ruby should not have given in to curiosity. Then her world would not had turned upside down. Could it be a blessing in disguise though? Ruby x Raven route. Rated M for future, strong adult themes, and language. NotSafeForWork. Genres; Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Family to be precise. Contain Futanari - women with penis.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

_Inspired by Sinccubi's artwork (NSFW warning): _ twitt /SINccubi/status/1152429189632581632

**Wither**

_Prologue – From Full Bloom to Wilt_

There was a lot of things Ruby Rose didn't do; wear high-heels, doll herself up, wear typically super-girly clothes, eat enough vegetables, being formal enough with her girlfriend's posh family, or swear.

Tonight she had not only dolled herself up with just the right amount of makeup – curtesy of Pyrrha and Blake – but also wore a bodycon dress with, humorously enough, the same colour gradation as her hair. Her nails had been painted a gentle red and she had, with some help, applied a faint shade of lipstick and eyeliner. Ruby had let her hair grown down her neck over the years, but was otherwise the same.

It was happening.

Tomorrow was their last day as students of Beacon Academy; as soon as graduation ceremony was over they would be full-fledged, licensed Huntresses. If the ceremony was anything like the ones prior to theirs, especially when team CFVY graduated last year, they would be in for a large feast and loud music all over the academy grounds with people drinking, eating, and likely sneaking off to remote corners for something or other. It was a time for celebrating four years of studying and training.

And what an amazing four years it had been; first year had been such a life-changing experience for the young sniper, who was still the only one who had managed to join the academy two years in advance. She had met many new people such as Blake, ended up on the same team as her sister, and befriended Weiss Schnee herself.

Year two came along and Weiss had asked Ruby out the first thing she did on the new school year. Between studies, dealing with Grimm, and combat training, dating had not come easy, but the heiress had been persistent in her pursuit, to Ruby's delight. Their relationship had grown since then and soon things like kissing were as natural as breathing. Eventually they slept in the same bed every now and then and their first time consummating their relationship had been…special in every sense.

Of course they had been alone. Yang and Blake wouldn't be returning for several hours and it had been well into evening when Ruby and Weiss were about to do the deed.

It was also then that the reluctant fencer had revealed she was a hermaphrodite; while she technically had both sets of genitals, one was more predominant than the other, i.e. her penis. Ruby of course had been surprised to say the least, but she ultimately did not care what the fencer looked below. She loved Weiss unconditionally and soon enough she was glad to have a girlfriend with the extra benefit of a throbbing cock.

Third year and they were still together, albeit with some obstacles along the way, just like every couple. They had their arguments and perhaps did not always see eye to eye, but at the end of the day they would profess their love for each other and let their bickering be water under the bridge.

And tonight marked their anniversary; Weiss of course had left hours ago as to surprise Ruby later.

"Someone is giddy," Pyrrha commented and giggled as she added the finishing touches to the sniper's hair.

"Of course I am! It's our anniversary after all! Ruby exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat. "Weiss said she had new clothes for tonight and we're going to someplace new and there's like ten new restaurants that opened recently and –"

"I'm going to have to tell you to calm down, Rubes," Yang interrupted. "The taxi should be here in just a little while, I'm sure you can wait until then."

"Sorry, sorry…I can't help it."

Pyrrha and Yang exchanged knowing looks. They couldn't blame the younger girl for her giddiness; in fact it was absolutely adorable to watch her like this.

"It's okay Ruby, we understand," the older redhead then said. "Just stay still for a minute longer and then I'm done."

"Okay!"

"You're really going all out huh?" Yang asked as she eyed her sister with pride. "And to think you're the same girl who called me over the Scroll panicking about how sex actually worked."

"Y-Yang! I was just…I mean… Pyrrha, don't listen to what she says, she's lying!"

"I didn't hear anything," Pyrrha stated with a small whistle as the blonde snickered. "Aaand done. Your hair looks great."

Ruby took as good a look as she could in the mirror. "No kidding. It's perfect without all that extra pomp."

"Why thank you!"

"Is there anything else you need, Ruby?" Yang asked. "If not, then _we'll be getting out of your hair_." She paused, expecting a laugh that never came. "No-one? Mkay then."

Ruby rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "No, this should be it. All I need to do is waiting for the taxi."

"Alright," Pyrrha then said and gave the younger redhead a hug. "Have fun tonight, Ruby."

"Will do!"

"Yeah, have a blast alright?" the blonde added. "Blake said she had plans for tonight and I will probably be out at the club till morning so…yeah."

"I promise we'll be actually sleeping when you get back."

"Good. I rather not catch my own sister in the act." The brawler shivered. "Anyway, have fun now!"

"You too!" Ruby exclaimed as the two left the room. She let her stare wander absentmindedly and her even more so her mind as she sat in place. Her heart raced and she was jittery with anticipation. Couldn't the frikking taxi be here already?!

She began pacing as she tried to get more used to the high-heeled shoes. Perhaps she should've kept Yang around until the taxi around, but she would hate to keep her sister away from her own plans.

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, suddenly bored out of her skull. Every minute felt like ten and she couldn't very well sit down and play videogames, lest she miss the taxi completely. She had to be careful with her newly pained nails, too. She had to think about not smudging her makeup either or mess up her hair-

It came to her like bolt of lightning. Her Scroll was in her hands within seconds as she began typing away a message to Blake. Weiss had teased her all week about her new clothes and how she would do her hair, and Blake was the only one who had tagged along the heiress when she left (Blake knew her way around hair after all, she even cut her own recently ) If there was anyone who could sate Ruby's curiosity, it would be the Faunus. Besides, Ruby had a surprise of her own to tell Weiss once the moment was right – a secret she had been carrying for a little while now and she couldn't possibly wait any longer. Tonight was perfect.

She hit _`Send`._

_`-Hey do you mind sending me a pic of Weiss' new clothes? She keeps teasing me and won't let me see until our date later.´_

She waited. And waited. Would Blake betray Weiss and let her see these new clothes that apparently were a huge deal? Maybe. It had been worth a shot at least-

A small chime caught her attention. Blake had sent her a picture – you could always trust Blake! – and Ruby giddily looked it up.

And then the world seemed to come to a sudden halt. Sound seeped away and drowned in silence and silver eyes focused more and more on the picture.

Her mind ceased to function. It registered what was shown on screen, but Ruby didn't react. Her body felt as heavy as steel and her eyes widened.

It certainly was a picture of Weiss and what Ruby assumed to be her new clothes – she didn't recognized them at least – and her new hairstyle was certainly something she'd show off. What she didn't expect was what the rest of the image showed.

Her hands began to shake. She could barely hold her Scroll properly. Her heartrate was rapidly increasing and surely she was imagining the sudden difficulty to breathe.

_`-OH MY GOD WRONG PHOTO´_

There was definitely something wrong with this, yes. Ruby's eyes began to sting and something inside of her ruptured and quickly died. Suddenly the world was spinning again something furiously.

_`-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE RUBY´_

Wasn't it? Because Ruby was certain of what she was looking at – what she couldn't stop looking at – and it was beginning to choke her and squeeze her heart. Her vision swam and she was beginning to feel nauseous…

_`-RUBY I'M SO SORRY WE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU´_

"But that's what…that's what you're…" Her voice was cracking, barely above that of a whisper. Was she about to pass out? Everything was spinning…

Multiple chimes emitted from the Scroll. Apparently Weiss was sending messages as well, the first beginning with;

_Weiss: (3): RUBY I CAN EXPLAIN_

Could she? Maybe. Ruby didn't know and she was uncertain if she cared. Everything seemed to darken around her. She began hyper-ventilating and finally started to move even if she mostly swayed from side to side.

_´Am I dying?´_

Her Scroll kept chiming, but Ruby wasn't looking at it anymore, having finally torn her eyes away from the screen. They still stung and her throat felt constricted.

It couldn't be true, but there was no denying what she had seen. Her mind was racing; why did was Blake in the picture? Why were both her and Weiss in bed together? Why was Blake taking a selfie and why did Weiss look so happy about the situation?

WHY WAS THERE A PICTURE OF BLAKE AND WEISS HAVING-

Something ruptured. It cracked, fell and shattered into unfathomably many pieces and bled all over once-vivid memories of Ruby and Weiss together.

She threw the device into the wall the moment she felt it vibrating from an incoming call, shattering it completely. Ruby paced around the room, her heart sinking like a stone and just as lifeless until it hit the bottom.

And then she screamed. A wordless sound of emotions tore through her throat and burned it with its intensity as she thrashed and broke down with tears like silver starlight and wallowed in what felt like madness like a raving banshee, clutching her stomach.

Time ticked away and Ruby laid there on the floor in the middle of their dorm room. The room her team had shared for four years, where she and Weiss shared so many memories like their first kiss, their first time together, everything had ended up in this very room.

She had to escape – had to leave. Now. Breathing grew increasingly difficult. Air – she needed air.

In her current state she grabbed by instinct what was hers; Crescent Rose, her bags – they wouldn't be spending the next night here after all – and clothes, anything that was solely hers.

And then she left, her vision blurry from tears, and didn't look back.

By the time anyone came back to team RWBY's dorm room, Ruby Rose was as far away as her Semblance allowed her to go.

* * *

_A/N: So, yeah. I decided to give in to the urge to write a story based on that. Definitely going to be a bit darker from what I usually write, but not too much, don't worry. Let's just say it's going to be a bit more serious._

_Now, this could go multiple ways._

_Either Ruby disappearing for years and maybe end up with someone else – like I dunno, Rave, Emerald, Cinder, Neo, Velvet (because I haven't used Velvet enough right?) – OR Weiss gets a redemption arc and enables Whiterose._

_Maybe she gets revenge with Winter, Emerald, Velvet, or Ilia without any timeskip. Who knows. We'll see, but feel free to throw in your two cents._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

_So I've read all comments and mulled it over and this is going to be a timeskip, eventually anyway. But I might write separate fics based on the other alternatives since they're too good to be passed up and some people wanted to see those._

_Anywho, enjoy._

**Wither**

**Route 1**

_Chapter 1 – To Leave Everything Behind_

It felt like hours already – hours of Semblance-infused leaps as far away from beacon academy as possible. With her weapon and bags in tow as well, with the adrenaline pumping in her ears, Ruby fled as if her very life was at stake.

Civilians be damned, she needed to get away regardless of the obstacles. Like lightning she flew over the city in a crimson torrent of rose petals and out into the wild, for whatever reason that subconsciously directed her. Perhaps she wanted to avoid civilization all together just so there was no way she would run into Weiss.

By the time she finally had no energy left and hurtled into the ground, you couldn't even see the city in the horizon.

Ruby crashed through grass and mud, her belongings scattering around her. She whimpered and her mind was racing. Her vision swam still and it felt as if her heart was about to burst. All alone in the woods, the sun having crossed the horizon hours ago, Ruby wept into the dirt.

_`Why?´_

Why had Weiss done it? Why had she broken her trust – her love – like this? Why had Blake involved herself like this?

Had the heiress been unhappy with their relationship? Unsatisfied even? Ruby had always been willing to indulge in Weiss' fantasies and vice versa. If their opinions ever clashed they talked it out and they rarely ever argued.

So why?

And Blake…did she hate her? Had she meant to betray the trust they had as teammates? As friends? Had their friendship meant that little – been so easy to discard – that she happily indulged Weiss in whatever she had desired?

Nothing of it made sense. Was it just another one of the fencer's fantasies, had Blake really been that easily persuaded that she willingly did…_that_…behind her back?

Having…_sex_. Had they laughed about how their leader had been kept in the dark? Mocking her as they shared a bed?

Ruby tightened her hands into fists. Her whole body ached. This had to be a nightmare and yet it was alarmingly real. Weiss was cheating on her and who knows for how long it had been going on. It was their anniversary and the night before graduation! It was supposed to be a romantic night and she just-

She screamed out into the night in equal hatred and anguish.

"How could you do this, Weiss?! How could you, Blake?!"

Mud splattered as she slammed her fists down. Her heart hammered against her chest.

"How could you…"

Thunder rolled in the distant skies. It flashed, lighting up the sky for a quick, fleeting moment before it was dark again and a roar followed up. It was going to rain. Ruby remembered hearing about it from the weather forecast and having thought herself lucky the anniversary date would be indoors unlike their previous one.

"Stupid…stupid…stupid…"

The tears would not stop running down her cheeks. Her world was upside-down and crumbling. Everything hurt and she wanted to scream her lungs out, but managed only a miserable whimper.

The ground trembled periodically. Another bolt of thunder rolled across the sky and its roar followed swifter this time. Cold droplets began to fall, pelting Ruby's tired body and wetting the dirt beneath.

The ground trembled again. Just a few seconds in-between each thumping and increasing. Ruby looked up, her eyes misty, and saw in the darkness an all too familiar shape blending in with the shadows, its red eyes and pale bone-like protrusions giving away its location. It stared right back at her, observing her. Waiting.

And Ruby didn't care – didn't move for her weapon. It seemed pointless. She could easily handle the foe before her, but to what end? What was she supposed to do or say if she went back? Pretend this hadn't happened and everything was fine? And what of graduation tomorrow?

_`That'd be one uncomplete team graduating´,_ Ruby thought. _`Sorry about that, sis.´_

With a sorrow-addled mind, she simply cried and closed her eyes as the shadow drew closer, snarling and licking its chops. Then it leapt with a roar with fangs and claws ready to tear into her flesh and Ruby welcomed the thought of a death that never came.

The sound of metal cutting through air and slicing through flesh, followed by a groan was alarmingly sharp and forced the sniper's eyes wide open. The sky flashed and revealed the fading corpse of the Beowulf and a tall figure; their garb was difficult to make out, but the figure had long hair and it looked like they had a mask-

"R…Raven…?" Ruby uttered before fatigue claimed her into the dark.

**x.x.x**

_It was so clear right before her; the Scroll in her hand, the accidentally sent file, the bombardment of messages trying to undo something too late. Over and over this scene played out and each time Ruby screamed louder as the world spun lightning-quick around her._

_She could hear them both laughing at her. She could hear __**everything.**_

"_I'm __**so**__ glad that we finally did it. I couldn't bear putting up with her a moment longer."_

"_She's not as good as I am, right? Tell me. In detail. All of it!"_

"_Stop it!" Ruby shouted into nothingness. Everything had been reduced to an ashen-white void and began to crack like glass. "STOP IT!"_

_The cracks spread and widened. Pieces of the world fell and shattered into dust._

"STOP IT!"

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. Ruby looked around, bewildered and frightened. She had bolted upright from a simple, plain bed in an equally plain room; wooden floor, wooden walls, a small table and a chair... So where was she?

"So you're finally awake, huh?"

Ruby turned to the source of the voice. By the doorway stood Raven Branwen – Yang's birth mother and the stain of the Xiao-Long name, a bandit/bounty hunter who left her daughter behind – with her arms crossed and gaze narrowed and trained on the girl.

"Took you long enough. You've been asleep for nearly twenty-four hours. The sun is setting you know."

Ruby groaned and clutched at her head. Her mind felt heavy and foggy. "Where am I…?"

"Far away from civilization," the older woman replied, still studying the girl. "You won't make it far if you try to escape, what with the ankle-cuffs and all. So I suggest you behave while you're here. I'm going to need you here for a little while after all."

"…What do you want with me?"

"Nothing in particular, but since I found you in the middle of the wilds the way I did, I imagine there's either a reward for your capture or a ransom to bring you back home. If it's the latter, then you ought to be gone for a little while, make certain people desperate." She chuckled to herself. "It may be a bit cruel to Tai, but I don't let opportunities go to waste, even if it involves Summer's own child."

"I don't want to go home." It took Ruby a moment realize that she had said that out loud. Even her captor looked surprised and even puzzled.

"You…don't want to go home?"

"No…" Ruby managed. "No, I don't…" Her voice began cracking. Image flooded her mind and suddenly she could not stop thinking about _that_ image and she began trembling. Tears stung her tightly shut eyes. "I don't want to go back…! My girlfriend, she…she…she cheated on me! I don't want to see her again and if I go home, she might…"

"That's it?" Ruby looked up at the unfazed woman. "You ran away from your romance problem? Is that literally it?" Raven shook her head and sighed. "How utterly boring and childish of you. If Summer had heard this I don't know whether she'd laugh or cry."

"That's simply what I feel," Ruby replied. She stared down at her quivering hands. "She meant a lot to me up until now. Years of trust now ruined thanks to her. Years of…" She trailed off. "You probably don't understand. Sorry."

When Raven didn't reply, Ruby looked back up to find the woman gone.

Unable to get the image out of her head, the sniper fell back into bed and wept, unaware that her cries did not fall on deaf ears.

**x.x.x**

Later, Ruby got a short tour of Raven's base of operations; she found out that she had been resting in a makeshift guestroom (since when did Raven have actual guests?) on the second floor, with a small staircase leading up to what she assumed to be the attic and a staircase down to the first floor. A spacious enough living-room which's decoration and outfitting could be summarized as `disciplined´ and `laconic´. There was a kitchen right next to it and it looked modern enough from what Ruby could see from her seat at the low table. It looked more like a base than a home, but that was fitting enough for a woman such as Raven, the sniper mused.

"Here." A bowl of noodles, vegetables, and beef was set in front of her as the older woman sat down opposite her with a bowl of her own. "Eat up. Can't have you starve to death."

"…Thanks." It wasn't until she brought the food to her mouth that Ruby realized how hungry she actually was. And it tasted so good too! It was like an explosion of flavours in her mouth!

"It's surprising to see someone else enjoy my cooking. I just eat what can bother to throw together," Raven said.

"It's good," Ruby replied." I could definitely go for a second bowl."

The older woman gave her a mild glare. "You eat enough so you don't starve and that's about it."

She didn't respond to that. She took her time eating while she stared out the window. They truly were in the middle of nowhere from the looks of it. Was Beacon that far from here? She couldn't help but wonder – wonder about what was happening right now.

"See something you like?" Raven dryly asked.

"I was just wondering what everyone else is doing right now, what with graduation and all. If things had gone differently I would've been there as an official Huntress."

"It doesn't matter what they are doing. What's done is done," the older woman stated and chewed one some broccoli.

"I guess you're right."

Raven ceased eating and eyed her. "You're agreeing with me?"

"I mean, you're right aren't you? What happened has happened. I can't undo Weiss cheating on me and I can't undo running away. It is perhaps childish to you, but…she was my first. In everything. I trusted her, loved her so much…and she threw it all away. Running away may not be the proper way to deal with the problem, but…I dunno, I just feel…free, I guess? Like I'm no longer kept in the dark. Now I know."

Raven scrutinized her and a small, lopsided smile curved her mouth. "I wasn't expecting that kind of reply from Summer's child. Perhaps you're a bit different from her despite the similarities."

Ruby turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. So what was the deal with this Weiss girl? She's the Schnee heiress, right? Quite the moneybag."

"Money never was her priority," Ruby replied, forgetting her troubles for a moment as she went on. It was strange that she was casually talking to Raven like this. Was it Stockholm syndrome? "But she did like to spend a bit extra whenever there was a special occasion…she probably spent a lot just making reservations for our anniversary…and her new clothes…and her hair…" Why were her eyes misty? "…And I thought I should do the same to look pretty for her…and I had a surprise for her and everything…" Her body trembled. The food, Raven, everything was forgotten as Ruby buried her face in her hands. "Oh god…!"

"Hey, stop crying already. What are you getting upset over now? Are you that upset that you can't give her your surprise? Take the present and throw it away, unless you can get your lien back."

Ruby shook her head. "No…I can't."

"Shame. That money probably could've covered the food. What were you going to give her anyway?"

The silence that fell was deafening. Ruby barely glanced up at the older woman before it was cast back downwards and she clutched at her stomach. She wept and cradled it as she desperately tried to say the words that couldn't come to her.

The floor creaked as Raven got up and strode over to her, dropping to her knees and to Ruby's surprise hugged her with those strong, slim arms of hers.

"Let it out." That was the only thing she said as she hugged Ruby close and patted her head.

She didn't question why Raven did this nor did she care. To have anyone offer comfort, however small, was better than nothing. Ruby thought back to her dad and sister, knowing that she should've been with them instead, but the thought of meeting Weiss again frightened her. She didn't know what she would do if she did and she didn't want to find out.

Perhaps she wasn't right in the head, to put it bluntly.

Ruby wasn't aware of how long she cried in Raven's arms. The older woman didn't seem to let go until she had vented it all out of her system.

"Got most of it out of your system?"

Ruby nodded. "Y-Yes…"

"Good." Raven let go of her and stood up. "Understand this, Ruby; this world consists of both people who will understand you and those who will make things worse for you. Weiss is in the latter category. We'll do something about…" She gestured towards Ruby's abdomen. "That…later. It's up to you. For now, you should probably finish your meal, but don't misunderstand me; as soon as enough time has passed, I _will_ bring you back to Tai for the right sum. Got it?"

For the first time since before everything went to hell, Ruby smiled and nodded. "Yes…Thank you. I'll be in your care then, Raven. Pardon the intrusion."

Raven eyed her before she averted her gaze completely and picked at her food.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

**Wither**

**Route 1 **

_Chapter 2 – Change_

Ruby arched into the wall with a shuddering moan, the bass of the loud club music vibrating through it. Her hair was slapdash and her skin was sweaty from the enclosed bathroom stall. Specifically, she was sweaty from the dirty sex she was having with a lilac-haired woman she had singled out tonight in the equally dirty bathroom stall.

She curved her middle and index fingers inside the girl and she reciprocated by biting into Ruby's shoulder. Just as she was inside this girl – Nebula, was that her name? – the girl sheathed a third finger inside the sniper up to the second knuckle. Pressed up against each other, half-naked and as horny as they were intoxicated, the two rutted and moaned and sloppily made out without a care in the world.

"Fuck, you're so hot," the girl uttered. "I'm going to cum…"

"Yeah, me too," Ruby managed between moans. The pleasure was fleeting, but she needed this. It was like a drug, much like the booze and it helped her forget.

**x.x.x**

Sated and forced out due to complaints from patrons who actually needed to piss, Ruby and the other girl stepped out into the loud music and the abundance of people.

"Oooh, there's my friends," the girl said. Probably. The music was drowning out everything. "I'm jusht gonna say hi to them…"

And so she wandered off and disappeared, with a body marked with hickeys to remember the night.

Ruby groaned and fished up her new Scroll. The time was 03:45. "…I should get back."

Satisfied for the night, she headed out from the underground club.

* * *

Autumn had arrived earlier this year; the weather had been dark and rainy and the overall atmosphere felt colourless and murky. The winds were getting chiller just as the leaves were changing colour.

Ruby entered through the front door unceremoniously, haphazardly closing it behind her as she staggered forward. Her vision swam and her head was spinning faster than a charging Beowulf. With limited success she found her way to the sofa in the living-room and fell into it.

Just as she was getting comfortable and her head didn't feel like it was about to explode, a certain someone cleared her throat and prompted the younger Huntress to look up.

Raven was scowling. "Out drinking again?"

Ruby groaned. "Yes…"

"So help me, if you turn out like Qrow…" She shook her head. "Get some water and then sleep it off. I don't want to hear your drunken lamentations again."

"Mnngh…Okay…" Ruby responded. With much effort she eventually got back up and did as told. Hopefully the alcohol would help her sleep through the night as usual.

**x.x.x**

The autumn morning was as grey and rainy as it always was. The frequent sound of raindrops against the window roused Ruby from her sleep; her head felt lighter and she wasn't nauseous.

"Good…" she thought out loud and sat up on the sofa. Her clothes were dishevelled and it only occurred to the sniper now that she hadn't changed clothes; her hood, red and tattered, corset, pale blouse, black fingerless gloves, dark-red skirt, black four-strapped combat boots, black leather belt, rose-patterned stockings, tights, and dark-red biker-shorts were still on. Hardly sleep-wear, but there you go.

Before she even bothered to get changed a powerful aroma caught her attention. It smelled good – mouth-watering good even!

Stepping into the kitchen, Ruby eyed the older Huntress casually creating culinary magic. Raven was a humble, skilled cook who would definitely put famous five-star restaurants to shame. It was ridiculous how she didn't think highly of it herself when it was the best food Ruby had ever eaten and she had tasted food prepped by the Schnee family's best cooks!

"It smells great," she commented and earned a scoff in response. "…I didn't make a mess last night, did I?"

"Except the muddy footprints, thankfully no," said Raven. "However, I'd appreciate if you didn't head back into town every other night to fuck some pretty girl and drink until you pass out. I've put up with it for two years, but I'll be damned if I have to do it for a soon-to-be third. Honestly, I don't know why I even put up with _you_."

Ruby hung her head in shame and ran a hand through her hair – her neck-long hair was spiky and wild towards the back of her head; a result from wanting a change – and sighed. As time had went on, she had changed – change is a part of Life after all – and after the ordeal with Weiss she had had trouble trusting someone romantically. Instead she had sought out pleasure from easy girls in underground bars and clubs to fill the void. While she was nowhere near drinking as much as her uncle, she had taken a liking to the demon drink as it helped suppress memories of the past.

She offered a measly "Sorry…"

"I'd be rich if I had a lien for every time you apologized," Raven remarked. She began plating the table properly, something she had started doing now that she had a roommate instead of a hostage; another change that neither had seen coming, but with Ruby's insistence that she didn't want to go back home in fear of Weiss, Raven had allowed her to stay…oddly enough. There had to be more to it, Ruby suspected, but naturally there had been a set of conditions.

"Well, whatever. Eat up." Sausages, turkey-bacon, potatoes, baked beans, tomatoes, bread, and fried eggs were served on a platter. "This'll keep you going through the day. We have a job to take care of. It's a small bounty, but it's something."

Ruby was a Huntress, but also helped Raven as a Bounty Hunter.

"Right."

"And be a bit careful this time or else you might lose your other eye. If that happens you'll be nothing but a burden."

She winced at her words. Ruby felt her right eye and touched the metallic piece eyepatch instead. It was big – covered nearly half her face – and was wrapped around her head with hardened leather. It was emblazoned with her personal emblem as a more uplifting touch. The eyepatch would serve as a permanent reminder that you could never be too careful, but the word `burden´ had the redhead clutching her stomach.

Raven sighed. "I didn't mean to bring up unwelcome memories. I know it wasn't an easy decision, but it was yours alone to make. You did what you felt you had to."

Ruby nodded. She knew that. Raven was absolutely right.

It had felt like a nightmare to go through with the abortion. Even now, nearly three years later, it haunted her. If things had been different, there would have been a little tyke in her life together with Weiss. They would have lived together in Patch with her father and Yang with Weiss handling Huntress jobs while Ruby took care of the little one.

"Ruby?"

"I'm okay." She wiped her eye and cleared her throat. "I'm okay. Really. So, where is our bounty hiding this time?"

"South-west of Vale, near the border to Vacuo. They're simple bandits, but apparently they've managed to cause enough trouble to warrant a bounty."

"Okay! So when will we be leaving?"

"As soon as we've eaten up," Raven replied. "And I don't need to remind you about-"

"I'll stay back and support you from afar to take down potential stragglers," Ruby finished. She flashed the older woman a smile. "I remember."

Raven barely smiled. "Hmph. Good. Make sure you actually do it this time as well. You have enough scars as it is."

Ruby nodded and glanced down at her arms…

_/ It hadn't been long after she had settled in with Raven when the anger and grief came crawling back to haunt her. With the pain of betrayal came self-loathing and Ruby questioned whether she had been good enough – if she __**was**__ good enough, for herself or to anyone. Did she have any value? Not to Weiss apparently. She hadn't been good enough for the fencer or else she wouldn't have sought out Blake._

_It had been at twilight when she stared out the window with tears staining her face. Her Aura flickered and she cried out as pain finally bloomed without protection._

"_Ruby?" The sniper had hastily covered up her arms just in time as the older woman stepped inside the room. "What were you doing just now? You're crying."_

"…_Just remembering," she told her._

"_Let me see your arm."_

"_Why…Why is that-"_

"_Show me!"_

_Frightened, Ruby meekly did as she was told and pulled up her sleeve as Raven kneeled down next to her; a beautiful, pale arm, marred with crimson lines from the wrist down. Old and new ones stained the beautiful creamy-pale skin._

"_Honestly, what is wrong with you?" The older woman's words stung like the razor had. "Self-loathing and self-harm isn't going to help. That's not how you move forward." Raven shook her head and sighed. "I'll get something to wrap your arm in, then rest up so your Aura can heal it."_

_She ceased mid-step at the doorway and glanced over her shoulder. "…If there's anyone who deserves the pain, it's this Schnee girl. If you're anything like Sum- …" She paused. "…Like your mother, then the loss is on her, not you. The Schnee girl doesn't know what she had…or what she lost."_

_As she left the room, Ruby could only stare blankly at the doorway as her heart skipped a single beat./_

"…Yeah," Ruby replied. "I suppose you're right."

Raven scoffed. "I **am** right, you stupid girl."

"I know, I know. Poor choice of words," Ruby admitted. "…Say, Raven?"

"Mm?"

"Why _did_ you decide to keep me around? You've never given me a straight answer."

The older woman arched a single brow, clearly miffed. "So why do you expect one now?" She resumed eating and when she finally noticed Ruby was still expecting _something_ she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I don't have any proper reasons. Maybe I decided you could be useful in the long run."

"That's not-"

"-What you wanted to hear, but that's as good an explanation you're going to get. Now eat up before the food gets cold," Raven interrupted. "Hmph. Honestly."

Ruby pouted at her, but didn't press the subject any further. Perhaps she was overthinking things and there truly was no real reason for Raven letting her stay. She was thankful either way and had vowed to make it up to the woman whom she viewed as her saviour in any way possible.

And as she was locked in thought, Raven eyed her from across the table, her look unreadable.

_`Summer…´_

* * *

_/ "It's been about a month. Certain people would be overjoyed to have you back for any price I deem sufficient," Raven stated. She examined her captive closely. "I take it you still don't want to return home?"_

"_I don't want to see her…either of them…ever again." Ruby quickly wiped her eyes. "I miss dad and Yang…but I don't want to give those two a chance to see me. I don't know what I will do if I meet them again. I don't trust myself."_

_The older woman crossed her arms firmly. "So you're willing to leave Tai, Yang, and your friends behind just so you can avoid meeting the Schnee girl and her mistress?"_

"…_am I horrible?"_

"_That depends on who you're asking. Personally, I don't think so. However, I find it peculiar and strange, knowing who your mother was." The older woman looked away, thinking. "We'll see how you feel one month from now."_

**x.x.x**

_And a month passed. Ruby wouldn't budge. Then another month flew by and the sniper remained defiant that she could not go back; screaming it in fact. It was clear that Weiss's betrayal had deeply affected the girl more than either of them could fathom. After a fourth month, Raven gave her an ultimatum; leave and be free or stay with her._

_What surprised her was not the answer, but rather how quickly Summer's daughter replied with, "I'll stay with you, if you'll have me."_

_Unable to fully comprehend what was going on in Ruby's head, the older Huntress accepted nonetheless for reasons she had yet to share with the girl._

_And perhaps she never would./_

* * *

The autumn rain was worse that evening. It was raining cats and dogs by the time the two returned to Raven's abode; a surprisingly homely building with influence of Mistral in the middle of nowhere.

Rainwater dripped from their soaked clothes onto the floor as they hurried inside. "Ruby, do us a favour and get the bath ready."

"Got it!"

"And Ruby." Ruby turned around towards Raven. The older woman eyed her with a steely gaze before she looked away before she spoke up. "…You did well out there today. Good work. You can head into the bath first; I'll get the food prepped."

She beamed at her. "Thanks!" she exclaimed as she headed to the bathroom. In addition, for warmer weather Raven had an outdoor soaking tub, but this wasn't the time for that.

Once the bath was ready and clothes were drying off, she soaked herself completely in the warm water. It soothed her joints and calmed her nerves as her mind quickly wandered.

This place…was home. It was Raven's home; it was now Ruby's home too, for better or worse, but what about back in Patch village? How was her dad doing? And Yang; she of all people would be worried and scared to death. And uncle Qrow was likely out looking as well. Were they all still out looking for her to this day or had they given up hope? Likely the latter; it had been a long time without any trace to go on.

And despite herself, Ruby even wondered what Weiss was doing right now – what was going through her mind right now?

Did she even miss her was the heiress glad she was gone? Did she consider herself free to fuck Blake as she pleased, pretending that the Faunus was merely comforting her in her time of grief? Did Yang know of Weiss betrayal? Did all of them know and how had they reacted?

Their words were still clear in her mind; It's Not What It Looks Like. We Didn't Mean To Hurt You. Ruby I Can Explain.

She shielded her eyes. Her lower lip was trembling. Years later and pain had barely lessened. She missed her family, but the thought of seeing either Weiss or Blake again was equal parts frightening and infuriating.

She got up from the tub lest she annoy Raven. Dried off and with spare clothes on – a simple, over-sized t-shirt and a pair of biker-shorts – Ruby turned to leave when she caught her reflection.

She stared at her reflection and touched her marred eye; what had once been a silver pool that reflected light was now pupil-less and white as snow with an unsightly scar across it. The skin around it was damaged and sickly pale in comparison the rest of her and the eyelid had seen better days.

Wincing, she strapped on the eye-patch and stepped out into the chiller air of the household and bumped into the brunette.

"Watch it. I was just about tell you to get out; the food is almost ready, but I need to bathe too."

"Sorry," Ruby replied. She eyed the other woman; Raven was dressed in a simple black kimono, but for men, and hakama pants, made in Mistral. She wore no undershirt over to cover up her cleavage –

"What are you smiling about?"

Was she smiling? She hadn't noticed.

Ruby giggled and grinned playfully. "Nothing. I'll set the table in the meantime."

"Right. Thanks," Raven replied as the younger girl darted by her. She ceased mid-step and peeked over her shoulder at Ruby before she stepped inside the room.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

**Wither**

_Chapter 3 – Conversation part 1_

Whenever they didn't take on bounty missions, Ruby often occupied herself by going to clubs and other dinky places to take her mind off things. Usually there would be a cute girl willing to entertain her or a few drinks to numb the pain, but those things were usually related.

While it was a distraction from the past that didn't seem to leave her well enough alone, it was also a distraction from the older, sexier woman Ruby was living with. By it a result of a syndrome or a desire to find someone else to take care of her, the sniper had come to grow infatuated with Raven, a woman old enough to be her mother just barely above the age of 40.

Through the buzz of alcohol Ruby imagined it was Raven she was locked inside a booth with – pretended it was the older, cooler woman who was hugging her back, touching her and crying out from bliss…but she wasn't naïve. The sniper was firmly aware that perhaps she wasn't all right in the head and merely seeking comfort, much like now, from someone who had saved her.

Still she yearned – still she fantasized, be it in a club with another patron or back at Raven's fingering herself to the thought of being ravished by the dark Huntress, part of her hoping she did not have to return home or ever seeing her teammates again.

And that was what hurt the most.

* * *

She shouldn't keep the young girl around, Raven knew this – knew that she should have brought her back to Tai and Yang the night she picked her up. And while Raven had never cared much for morality, she knew that had been the _right thing_ to do.

Yet selfishly she had come up with excuses to keep her around. At first it had been about the money. Two birds one stone; return Summer's child to her family and earn a good amount of Lien in doing so. Tai and Yang wouldn't even have to know it was her until it was over. They already hated her any way – no longer considered her as family.

Raven had not expected Summer's child to willingly stay away, let alone choose to stay with the older woman. Something was not right in her head, that much was clear, but it could work. Time would make Tai desperate and desperation would increase the amount of money he'd be willing to pay.

At least that was what she told herself and while it may be true, deep down she knew why she had allowed Ruby to stay.

She was selfish and clinging to the past.

The nights since Ruby's permanent stay had been difficult. Raven found herself unable to sleep, to concentrate.

Ruby was the spitting image of her mother – Raven's former teammate and leader. It was frightening how similar they were, yet it was also…comforting, oddly enough.

"Summer…" she whispered. An involuntary shudder shot through her. Memories came flooding back and fantasies manifested as a hand slid down her underwear, past a tuft of ebon curls and slipping over wet folds.

She dipped a finger inside and her body went taut. Inner walls clamped down around the slender intruder and another digit joined in for a slow rhythm. It felt good to vent out like this every now and then, though these sessions had been more frequent as of the past couple of years.

And each time it was less about Summer and more about Raven's…whatever Ruby was to her. Charge? Guest? Partner?

She really didn't know.

* * *

The past few days had been rather calm – or as Raven put it, `uneventful´ - but Ruby didn't mind as much. She could go to a club, or do some weapon maintenance. Even Raven was sharpening her sword with a whetstone while listening to the sound of rain. The weather had been fairly consistent as of late and the sniper had learned that the older woman was a bit of a pluviophile.

It was the little things that she had begun to note about Raven; little discoveries that made her happy as she learned more about the brunette and in turn Ruby, unprovoked, shared some titbits about herself.

"Cookies, huh?" Raven scoffed. "Your mother loved to bake them as much as she loved to eat them."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, Yang managed to memorize one or two recipes so she could bake them herself, even if they still turned out bad. She always used to try and bake some whenever I was feeling down."

"Mhm…"

She couldn't stay focused. Her arm moving the whetstone was pure muscle-memory while Raven zoned out, eyes trained on the girl. Watching her sit by the window, working on her weapon and hum to herself, was disturbingly familiar and for a moment Raven was back at Beacon observing her team-leader as the latter studied.

It was the briefest moment of placidity followed by sudden, jarring spikes of anxiety; what had long since been dead and buried had slowly been unearthed over the course of recent couple of years, and now it was seeing the light of day, forcing her to tear her eyes off the girl.

Unbeknownst, Ruby peeked over at Raven. As simple as it was, she thought the older woman was cool; she was living the free life, untethered and able to do whatever she wants. Whatever food she didn't buy she grew herself and bounties earned her enough lien to cover expenses with plenty left. Raven was strong, independent, a survivalist, and attractive and Ruby found herself drawn to her like a moth to light.

So why had Raven left Yang when she did? Wouldn't she have wanted to bring Yang with her like this? To have her under her wing, teach her and…

…and live the life Ruby was currently.

The curiosity became an borderline obsession.

* * *

"Do you miss them?"

Ruby sighed and stubbornly focused on the raindrops falling against the window. "I miss dad. I miss Yang. I can't help but wonder what they are doing right now after all this time."

"But you don't return back home because of the Schnee girl and that other teammate of yours," Raven stated. "I would say that running away from your ex – your problems – is an exaggeration, but I suppose the way you found out about her lie was what shocked you the most."

When Ruby didn't respond, Raven continued. "You know, I have my ways of keeping tabs on them both. I've been checking in on them every now and then since I found you."

Ruby turned and glanced over at her…whatever Raven was. Her caretaker? Hostess? Companion? Partner?

She didn't respond out of fear of what the older woman was about to tell her and the words that followed next cut like a blade across bare skin.

"It's not a pretty sight; they're miserable." Raven sighed and brought a long pipe* to her lips. "It's never a good sign if my brother is the one who has to try and stop someone from drowning their sorrows with alcohol. Yang hasn't given up searching for you, you know? She posts fliers, leaves no rock unturned and barely does anything else beyond searching high and low for you." She paused and watched the sniper, gauging whether or not she would respond. When Ruby remained quiet, she continued. "You know, what you're doing is unfair to them. Most people would confront their cheating partner and at least allow themselves to move on. Then again, haven't we all regrets and wish to start over."

"What kind of regrets do you have?" Ruby asked. The older woman seemed to wince at that.

"None of your business, brat."

"Is it about leaving Yang, just like me?" The words came out harsher than she had meant them and she immediately caught herself. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You really like to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Just like your mother," Raven spat back before taking another puff from her pipe. She returned her gaze to the window, silent.

Right. Her parents and Yang's mom, along with uncle Qrow, had been a team together back in the day. Ruby didn't know the details about why their team broke up – not even Yang did – except that it involved Raven leaving for her own self-interests from what she had heard. Whatever had happened had caused a rift between her and their dad, but Tai had fallen in love with Raven at one point. He saw something good in her and he had on many occasions stated that Summer had viewed Raven as a trusted friend and ally.

It didn't make any sense. Why had Raven left in the first place if...

Curiosity got the best of her.

"Do you have any regrets about leaving the team? About my mother?"

The cold, steely look in crimson pools made the sniper rear back. "What did I just tell you?"

Ruby scowled back. It wasn't fair that Raven got to prod at her and…

"Yang searched for you for the longest time, you know. We're in the same boat, but at least you know why I'm here." She hugged her knees as she watched the older woman. "Just saying, with the way you have been treating me over the years, I can't help but wonder why you left my sister."

"Shut up."

"Raven…"

Always trying to get to the truth; always trying to get to know what ailed you, just like... "This conversation is over. I'll get started with dinner so make yourself useful and clean in the meantime."

"Raven-"

"Didn't you hear me?" she snarled at the sniper as she turned back around. "Shut up and get to work or you can kiss your dinner goodbye."

Ruby stormed after her. "Raven-!"

"_I said shut up, Summer!"_

She caught herself too late. The anger drained and dissolved from her.

A glimpse towards Ruby's face, the spitting image of her mother, the look of shock and worry stabbed at her like a knife.

As the pipe clattered against the floor Raven stepped back. "…Cook your own dinner. I'm heading to bed early.

"No, wait! Raven—"

She strode up the stairs, deaf to the redhead's pleas and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

A/N: *The pipe is basically a Kiseru, a Japanese smoking pipe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

**Wither**

_Chapter 4 – Conversation part 2_

Raven hadn't moved out of bed since waking up the next day. She sat at the edge, head hung low and rested against the palm of her hand. Having her brain racing and emotions running amok left her mentally exhausted, and she hadn't slept until well into the night. It was barely beyond daybreak when she had attempted to get up, unable to fall back asleep.

Her stomach growled to her chagrin. She figured she would have to make a larger portion of breakfast to make up for skipping dinner last night, but the idea of leaving the room didn't sit well with her.

Raven didn't want to talk to _her_. When her stomach growled a bit louder and the sinking feeling intensified she ignored it while her mind raced with annoying thoughts. She was angry at Ruby and the entire situation of her living here, but most of all she was furious at herself for letting emotions and the past slip out of her like that.

It had been a mistake to let Ruby stay. She should've taken her back and accept that there were no money to collect this time around. She hated that the younger girl was prodding about her business, hated how so badly wanted to stay, how Ruby had run away in the first place because of love – because of grief and bitterness.

Just like Raven.

Weary and embittered, she sighed and screwed her eyes shut as she began to mull over her situation when a few gentle, but audible knocks against her door interrupted the train of thought.

"_Raven? Are you up?"_

She contemplated whether she'd answer or not while leaning towards remaining quiet, but she couldn't keep that up for the whole day. And the door wasn't even—

The door creaked open as the sniper poked her head through apologetically. "I, uhm…I managed to make breakfast. It's not as good as yours, but should be good enough to eat…I can bring you some if you rather not talk to me."

She really was Summer's child. It was equally infuriating and heart-warming.

Raven breathed out, exasperated. Fight or flight. Dump the girl and be rid of her or face the bizarre amalgamation that was her emotions – emotions she had long since buried.

She came to no satisfying conclusion.

"I'll be down in a minute."

The younger woman sombrely closed the door and headed back downstairs. That would buy Raven a bit more time, but she feared it would be to no avail. Instead her mind preyed on her mind with doubt and regret of having taken in Ruby and not used her as a means to acquire Lien or even left her for dead back then.

No, she couldn't have done that. How would she face Summer at the end if she—

She shook her head dismissingly.

"As if I'm going to the same place as her…" she muttered grimly.

She sat there a while longer. Her mind raced and chest tightened. Memories came haunting and Regret reared its ugly head, perched on her shoulder.

As another sigh escaped her throat, Raven got up and squared her shoulders. Dragging her feet, she headed downstairs.

* * *

It appeared to Raven that Ruby thankfully wasn't going to pry despite the looks the sniper kept giving her. Breakfast was good enough – just like Summer, she didn't give herself enough credit in certain areas – but awkward when neither opted to talk. It was agonizing to wait out the inevitable.

Still she avoided the topic – avoided to speak to Ruby and settled with focusing entirely on the food: toast, scrambled eggs, and an omelette. Simple, but rich in flavour and went down smoothly. Perhaps she dared to ask for seconds? They wouldn't be leaving the house today. Maybe she could just hold out her plate and the sniper would hopefully get the gist. Or she could make preparations for lunch and dinner to occupy herself for the rest of the day.

Raven kept poking her food as she dwelled on the possibilities. Every now and then she glanced up at the peering silver pools and settled on the food again. Brothers damn it, this was getting uncomfortable.

She swallowed the food in her mouth and cleared her throat. As she looked up, Ruby immediately shot her an expecting look, a bit rosy around her cheeks.

It was kind of cute, but enough distractions.

"I…suppose you want an explanation. To everything."

Ruby's silver eye widened. "Y-Yes! I do, actually!"

Raven sighed yet again. She had done that a lot since last night. Probably wasn't good for her health, what with the sleep deprivation and the stress. Where was she to begin? She was beginning to second-guess herself and Ruby staring at her, waiting, didn't help.

Finally, she began. "Your mother, father, uncle, and I were a team back at Beacon Academy. We didn't get along too well at first; mainly because I couldn't understand your mother and father. To me, they were as if from another world, which isn't entirely untrue."

What…do you mean…?" Ruby carefully asked.

"Your uncle and I were bandits; came from a tribe who lived in the outskirts of Vale settlements, moving around and did all sorts of criminal activity." She paused and watched the younger woman's reaction. "Yeah, I figure my brother didn't tell you. Then you didn't know that the reason he and I enrolled to the academy was to learn how Huntsmen and Huntresses train in order to kill them."

Ruby averted her gaze and merely shifted in her seat.

When she didn't say anything back, Raven opted to continue, "Huntsmen were the only ones capable of stopping our raids and taking us out, so Qrow and I were sent to Beacon as a counterforce. And for the most part, it worked." Her brow furrowed as she glanced out the window. It was raining again. "But eventually it wasn't enough. Our tribe was targeted more than ever and my brother had grown used to the way of life of ordinary folk. I wasn't so easily swayed. Little by little, however, our tribe was killed off. Only the strongest survived, but…There's little left to do. I took up bounty-hunting; I am a licensed Huntress after all, so that takes the authorities off my back."

"That doesn't quite answer my questions," Ruby said. She was staring rather fiercely back. "How does that explain leaving Yang and your team behind?"

"I told you, we were sent to Beacon to learn how to kill Huntsmen. Only I returned to my tribe after that—"

"So what about Yang and my dad?"

Raven sighed. She so needed a smoke after this. Or now. Preferably now.

"I…wasn't that different from your uncle at the beginning. You know what the academy-life is; you lived it. Romance is bound to happen, whether you like it or not. Except…it wasn't just your dad. Or to be specific; he wasn't my first love."

She took a deep breath and attempted to ignore the flood of memories that came rushing back, good and bad.

"It was your mother: Summer."

The sniper's eye widened. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. She took a moment and breathed.

"My…mother?" She eventually asked in disbelief.

Raven nodded, still peering out at the rain. "Summer was…an extraordinary woman. I couldn't stand her annoying, bubbly demeanour, but you know how it's like when you're spending four years with someone. You're bound to get close."

"Did…You and mom…?"

"No. I didn't know what to do with the emotions I was starting to have for her nor did I know what to do around her. I lashed out more often than not, but she never let it get to her. This continued for the rest of our time at the academy. I never managed to confront to her about it – never managed to even let a slip of my true feelings for her be known. I was…heartbroken, to say the least. I was angry and resigned myself to let her go. And then your father came along. He was there to pick up the pieces and I was vulnerable. I loved him, not as much as I love Summer, but he was a good man. At least I thought I loved him, but in the end it dawned on me that he was a replacement. Even when your mother died my feelings didn't, and have been…very much alive to this day. Summer always saw the best in people…even someone like me. I kind of…liked it about her. I liked that she always put her team before herself and the way she motivated us to always do our best. Summer was a born leader through and through and I had to admire her dedication, even if she could be a bit of a klutz on occasion. And her cookies…I'll never forget those. She could be annoying, but her smile was contagious and she could even get me all rallied up. Summer was my anchor without either of us ever realizing it. I loved that about her. I loved everything about her. By the time I accepted those feelings she had already passed away."

Ruby was gawking at her, stunned into silence. Her fork clattered against her plate and onto the floor.

"Growing up as bandits, we were taught that the strong live and the weak die. That strength is everything. Our parents were strict with your uncle and me, throwing us into the woods to fend for ourselves for weeks. If we came back then we passed the test. It meant that we knew how to defend ourselves, take care of ourselves, and most importantly; survive. Every day we're in survival-mode." She paused for a spell. "I stayed with your father for a while before I came to the realization that I didn't truly love him. I was under stress from the whole situation; I was using a replacement for the woman I loved, I was being roped into a life that wasn't me after graduation, and I had gotten pregnant. I panicked."

"Raven…"

Thunder was rolling in the distance.

"I couldn't handle it. Not long after Yang was born – she couldn't have been more than two – I left my life as a Huntress, Tai, and Yang behind and re-joined my tribe. Your uncle wouldn't, of course. Truth is I didn't want to leave Yang behind, but just as my parents had left me at young age to fend for myself, so did I with her. Sure, she had her father, but I figured she would come searching for me, join the tribe. I thought that separating myself from Yang would mean she would learn how to survive on her own… at least I like to think that's what I had achieved, but instead it caused a rift I don't think we can mend; I realized over time that we couldn't go back to be a normal family; the kind that shows affection and cares for one another. Did I learn from this? I want to think I did." Her voice was beginning to betray her. Raven could see her face becoming paler in the window.

This had been a mistake.

Her hand was trembling.

"But I haven't. Not in the slightest."

Thunder flashed and the crashing roar was quick to follow. The raindrops pelted against the glass.

"I left my team to return to my tribe – my family – so I could live my independent life. I didn't act on my feelings for your mother and then she and Tai ended up getting married; I suppose she was there to pick up the pieces. Maybe she had always loved him and was glad that I was gone. They had a child – you – and she raised Yang as her own. And everything fell apart."

This was getting out of hand! She wanted to stop, _needed_ to stop, but the words left her mouth the more memories came back like a rapid torrent.

Her heart was beating wildly beneath her breast.

"She left and never came back. Missing in action. Presumed dead. Likely so." Were her eyes stinging? "I lost the one person I truly loved. I lost my brother because I didn't want to abandon my family and instead abandoned the one person who accepted me for who I was and my only child who only searches for me for answers; being a family has never crossed her mind. I know this just as I know that all of this happened because of my own stubborn pride and cowardice! I've learned **NOTHING!**"

Raven slammed her fist into the table. Her voice cracked as she stifled the wordless sound of anger as she glared at her reflection. Suddenly she was her nineteen-year-old self again and everything came flooding back to her.

This had been a mistake; taking in Ruby, opening up, it had all been a huge mistake.

Too late.

Then Ruby saw it; during her time with Raven, Ruby had never seen the emotions that blurred the older woman's eyes as it did now. Vulnerability.

Remorse.

Regret.

"I suppose that…if I took care of you, I could repay her for everything she did for me. Make sure her legacy doesn't die. Along the way, my…emotions have confused me."

Her knuckles turned white from the clenched strain.

"And there you have it; the laughable tale of a woman whose stubbornness and pride cost her her true love, the second chance for happiness, and whose major reason for taking you in being because you're the spitting image of the woman she loves, hoping in vain that something might come from it, despite having abandoned her only child and the people who had accepted her. An absolute mess and the worst kind of trash there ever were. Lucky you."

She was crying, for what felt like the first time in her life. She had no recollection of having cried before – to bare such sentimental emotions and thus showing weakness at any point in her life up till now…except when Summer had passed away.

The memory of wailing and cursing the world around her came back like a bolt of lightning that cracked over the sky just now.

Her cry was soft and stifled, but the tears ran down her cheeks clear as silver starlight. Her whole body was trembling against her will and she hated it!

She wasn't weak!

"God damn it…! I thought I was better than this... I'm _stronger_ than this!"

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor was followed by the soft taps of footsteps when slim arms pulled Raven into a hug as the sniper squished against her back.

The contact was…oddly comforting. Not unwelcome either.

"Having and showing emotions like this is not a weakness in my book," Ruby told her. "If anything, it makes us stronger. At least that's what I believe. It must've taken a lot of strength to tell me all of this just now."

Raven shivered and screwed her eyes tightly shut. "…Stop talking like your mother."

"I wouldn't know how she talked or behaved. I wouldn't know the sound of her voice. I was just a baby when she went missing. I know next to nothing about my mother. So…thank you for telling me. I understand that it wasn't easy."

Raven didn't say anything back.

Ruby squeezed her and buried her face in the black-as-night tresses. She smelled good, like wildflowers and something pleasantly earthy.

"The fact that you show remorse after so many years says a lot about you, Raven, and I mean that in the best way possible. I like to believe to this is what my mother saw in you; your strength, conviction, and compassion."

"`Compassion´…? What the hell are you talking about? I don't—!"

"You clearly care about your family; uncle Qrow, my dad, and Yang. You chose your tribe over your team and new family, but you still care about them. And I know Yang is still looking for you; the whole reasons she wanted to become a Huntress wasn't just for thrills, it was so she could protect herself as she journey all over Remnant to look for _you_. I've heard uncle Qrow and dad talk about you a lot, too. They miss you."

She hugged the older woman tighter.

"I sure mom missed you too."

Raven's frame went rigid.

"She must've been devastated when you left. I know I feel horrible thinking about how I ran away from my team…I can't imagine mom would've felt any different."

The brunette scoffed pathetically. "So what? Is this what we're doing now? Sitting here licking each other's wounds?"

"It's a start, I guess," Ruby replied. "It's only natural that you support the people you love."

"Hmph. You love me? A little kindness and you're all love-struck. You would've reacted the same way had it been anyone else. I wouldn't know what Love's like. Not entirely."

"Maybe you're right – maybe I would've latched on to whoever rescued me that night, making them my knight in shining armour to keep me away from people like Weiss. But my mom supported you, so I should, too. She saw the best in everyone, right? So I can't question you, not anymore. Who knows; maybe she had trouble being more honest, like you, and dad was there to pick up the pieces again."

The heavy rain grew worse as lightning flashed across the murky sky.

For but the briefest of moments Raven mulled over the possibility of Summer perhaps having had the same difficulties she had. They had always been the closest by comparison, almost on par with how she and her brother had been at the start of their academy days.

"…I suppose we will never know."

"I guess you're right. Besides, I'm an emotionally damaged girl who ran away from the academy and home for almost three years now because my partner cheated on me, which most people would probably call an exaggeration, and has probably developed a complex for the one person who took me in and showed me an ounce of kindness. So we're both a mess. I'd say we go well together."

Raven had to chuckle, albeit forced, to that. "I guess this whole conversation came down to us confessing in our own, weird ways."

"In a way."

She turned around and forced the sniper to meet her eyes. Ruby looked…_beautiful_ right now despite the mild sombreness hiding beneath that smile of hers. "…Please don't think you're replacing her. You are indeed strikingly similar, but you are also so different. You are your own, Ruby."

The younger woman's smile brightened ever so slightly. "I wasn't worried, but I'm glad to hear it all the same."

They shared a moment simply looking at each other. Their gazes trailed off every now and then, but just as quickly did they find each other again.

"I'll never understand why you'd be into me, beyond the fact that I rescued you. But I suppose I'll accept this, even though I don't deserve it."

Ruby cocked her head to the side, puzzled. "And what's `this´?"

"Happiness."

"You definitely deserve it, Raven. Everyone has made poor life choices," she replied. A resentful, horrible memory came to mind regarding a certain someone. "…Not everyone feels remorse or tries to do something about it."

"I…" Raven didn't know what to say. "I…"

"You are at worst complicated, but not a lost cause. I can definitely see what my mom saw in you, and I like what I see." Ruby inched closer, still embracing the older Huntress. "I like it a lot – I like a lot about you, Raven."

She absentmindedly ran a hand up the sniper's back, lost in the shine of her one silver eye, the blush over her cheeks…

The storm outside was stronger than ever.

"…Would you like to just watch T.V or something?" The sniper awkwardly proposed.

"…Sure."

Ruby straightened and turned, but didn't leave; she peeked over her shoulder, expectant, and her hand jutted out from below her hip.

Raven managed a small smile and got up. She glanced down at the redhead's hand with reluctance before her own clasped over it.

The contact sent a warm, fuzzy rippled through their bodies.

"Oh and…thanks for the breakfast. It was good."

"N-No problem at all…"

The couch wasn't comfy and nothing good was on, but neither seemed to care.


End file.
